


Can you Make Death Say "I'm Sorry"

by Little_Lady_Squeak



Series: Death by Life [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien is a little crazy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, But Not Much, But it's understandable, Gabriel Tries, Gen, I need to learn positivity, I'm sorry Luka, Plagg tries, Unhappy Ending, adrien centric, class bashing, class mentioned, hawkmoth retires, marinette stays dead, not reviving marinette, sorry but she's gone, suggested adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_Squeak/pseuds/Little_Lady_Squeak
Summary: Who made up that rule about death being permanent?And who said not to seek revenge?They obviously didn't know what they were on about...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Classmates, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Death by Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Can you Make Death Say "I'm Sorry"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matthew_Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_Savage/gifts).



> Hey little mice!
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by a comment by Matthew_Savage on my last work, I've never really written read any evil Adrien yet alone wrote any so hopefully it didn't completely flunk!
> 
> I'm hoping to make a start on a new series soon but all the works in the series will be able to be read as stand-alones too :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading!

Both Chloe and Kagami had escaped from Paris a few days after the news had hit, neither were willing to remain for long in a city of murderers. Kagami and her mother had returned to their family home in Japan whilst Chloe left with her mother for New York, neither of them ready to face their friend’s death but they shouldn’t have to.

It’s wrong and he knows it.

Some things just aren’t meant to happen, loosing Marinette was one of them. It was a mistake; it wouldn’t be the first time that the universe has made a mistake.  This time the mistake would be rectified.

The world had taken his mother, he wasn’t going to allow it to take Marinette from him too.

“Kid...”

“I thought we were friends Plagg.”

“ Of course we are! You’re my chosen, Adrein, one of my best at that .”  Plagg’s ears twitch involuntarily at the chill in the room , he didn’t need to be a God to see how troubled the blond boy is following his bug’s recent demise.

The bond between the small God and his chosen had darkened, something  Plagg had hoped never to experience again. It wasn’t entirely unheard of for  the holder of the black cat to stray from  the path of good, but none as powerful as Adrien, none as composed and calm, certainl y none for such a reason.

“If you’re my friend then why, WHY DID YOU TAKE HER?”

“I didn’t take anyone.”

“DON’T LIE TO ME PLAGG! YOU’RE DESTRUCTION AND YOU DESTROYED HER ! SHE WAS HAPPY BEFORE BUT YOU HAD TO TAKE HER! Why did you take my Marinette  Plagg ... why  didd you  have to kill her?”

“ I DIDN’T KILL HER! BESIDES, SHE WAS HARDLY HAPPY ADRIEN! Her life was a lie, at least in death she had something real! ”

Adrien didn’t give the cat-like God a chance to get any more words out, nor did he give him a chance to move away. H e spun towards the  kwami now floating before him, his face barely as inch from the small being’s body with a ferocious scowl spread across his face, a drastic change from the model’s usual smile.

“You are no longer permitted to speak.”

* * *

Paris ha s  been drowned in a chaos even Hawkmoth wouldn’t touch following the death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, better known as Ladybug. 

Remembered for her heroics, her revolutionary designs admired by celebrities around the globe, remembered for her reputation rather than as the girl the city had murdered.  Gabriel had retired his villain persona following the tragedy, but he knew \-  deep down - that  he was too late to save his son.

Gasps  had sounded following Chat’s first  appearance in public following  Ladyb-Marinette's suicide.  Something about the hero had been different, maybe it was just the costume  change, but the chan g e had felt more radical than just  a restyling .

The restyling didn’t give a huge contrast, every edge of his suit was sharper, more dangerous. His tail no longer hung behind him, it lashed viciously in every direction as if it were ready to attack  anyone deemed a threat and that had been everyone.  Gone was the bell the designer s in the city  had always criticised, instead a feather  splattered in crimson hung limply by his neck.  The once stark black suit was now dashed with red, as if something had fallen and splattered over him – the dark irony in that had hit Gabriel instantly, to the point that he felt sick at the realisation.

_ “I don’t know why you’re all so surprised, cats hunt birds just like people kill bugs.” _

It was the statement that had silenced Paris.

They knew. They all knew. 

They had lost two  heroes .

The once hero had summoned his power and placed his hand upon the Eiffel tower, watching as it fell  one final time .

* * *

Adrien  i s far from stupid. He knows that there are many who thinks he’s just a ‘pretty face’ with no thing to back himself but it’s not his fault that they’re incapable of seeing past cliches. 

H e knew that more miraculous holders would make an appearance after his... adaption to the Eiffel tower. What he didn’t expect is for tho se miraculous holders to be the once temporary holders, every single one of them was unworthy in his eyes.

He knows who they are.  Of course he does. Knowing that it was Marinette behind the mask means his classmates are now the new so-called heroes,  after all, who else would she have picked? 

It was fine for him,  all the more reason to destroy them.

The guardian had revealed his identity to Paris in hopes of stopping him from using  Plagg but it’s not like anyone could do anything, they couldn’t touch him . As far as he was concerned, the guardian was worse than all of them. Marinette is dead and he gives her tormentors powers? 

“ Plagg , claws out.” He no longer cares that he transforms in broad daylight in front of  civilians , no longer spares so much as a glance at the muted  kwami , he can see a fox clad in red and all he cares for is hunting her dead.

“ Césaire .”

“Adrien, come on dude, I know you and this just isn’t you.” Nino’s voice sounds from Alya’s side . 

“Just like you knew Marinette?” He knows his words are lethal, cutting Nino right where it hurts. “I know that yo u’re trying to be a good  turtle but you can’t seriously  be this slow.” He pauses or a beat, assessing the – now larger – group of traitors ‘heroes’ before him.  “The boy you knew fell with Marinette.”

Alya, Nino, Luka, Max and Kim. 

‘Luka is the only one worthy of my mercy.’

Adrien places himself directly in front of the snake hero, ignoring the presence of all the others as he stares at the tired teen. 

The teal boy’s being had always emulated a musical aura but now it was  just a void – dark and empt y with no hope for change. His eyes gave away his exhaustion, his silent resignation. He had  seen just how un-redeemable the world around him truly w as and he wanted no part of it.

He no longer deserved such a burden.

In one fluid motion, the cat struck him down where he stood. Scarlet splotches danced across his suit in a way the musician never would again.

He pays no notice to the screams around, barely even registers them as he steps  over the lifeless mess of blue and red beneath him.

“Sorry about that , ” he says turning towards the traitorous fox, smearing a red tint across his skin as h e smirks at their fear,  “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

* * *

_ “Little kitty of a roof, all alone without his lady.” _

“Adrien, I know what happened today and I-” 

“Don’t worry father, I didn’t forget about your role in all of this.” He turns a t smirks at the man behind him , the bright red dripping to the floor beneath him being the remnants of his classmates  whose corpses populated the streets . “Nooroo, dark wings rise.”

Wings  elongated from his back, stretching  over the b lack suit he wore as veins or purple crept up his body, pulsating with an eerie glow.

“ Now Adrien, what I did was a mistake a-”

“I’m not following in your footsteps.” Gabriel hesitated at that despite knowing his son already had. 

“Then what....?”

“I guess you could say that I’m giving Paris a Blanc slate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first draft and (quite honestly) I probably won't edit it unless I've made some mistakes so I'm sorry if there are any :(
> 
> I'd love to see some comments from all of you and hear what you all thought!
> 
> I am back at school now - I'm a high school student in England doing my A-levels for those of you wondering - but this does mean my response to comments and updates on new fics may take a bit longer than I'd like, hopefully you all understand.
> 
> That's all from me for now, time to scurry! :)


End file.
